The Mission on the Haunted Colony
by Quatre165
Summary: A colony that is haunted. to find out why, please read


Disclaimer: I don't own any gundamwing, I just like to write about it.  
The Mission on the Haunted Colony  
  
One day at Preventers HQ Noin presented a mission to the gundam pilots, but this mission was different. They had to enter this really haunted colony. Wufei and Trowa were the only gundam pilots that hated haunted anything, so they backed out leaving the mission for Heero, Duo, and Quatre. "Where is this mission, Noin?" asked Heero.  
"At the haunted colony, past the planet of Saturn. The civilians on Saturn are reporting some very weird and scary sounds coming from this colony. Heero, Duo, and Quatre, this mission is very dangerous, are you sure you guys can handle it?" Noin questioned.  
The three looked at each other with determination in their eyes, "Yes, we can. We have handled haunted places before," Duo smiled.  
"Ok, well you guys better gear up. You might want to pack a sleeping bag, in case you have to stay on the colony. I wonder when Trowa and Wufei became such cowards?" Sally added.  
"It must have been after that time we went into this haunted house, and they couldn't sleep," Quatre spoke up in a very scary voice.  
Trowa and Wufei heard this and ran straight for their quarters, and everyone laughed. "You only have one hour to get all ready to go, so hurry up," Zechs commented.  
Meanwhile on the haunted colony, a very strange sound could be heard. This sound scared all the people who lived on the colony. That's how it received the name, "The Haunted Colony." No one wanted to live there. People on the nearby colonies say that this colony is full of ghosts, or some kind of monster. These rumors may be true, but not one brave person has even tried to venture onto the colony to find out.  
An hour later, the trio was all ready to go. Trowa and Wufei stayed in their rooms, scared like little kids. The Peacemillion, a name of a spaceship, landed and waited as the pilots loaded up. "It will take a few hours to get to the colony, so just relax," Howard said. But Heero, Duo, and Quatre were too excited to relax, so they started to tell ghost stories, each one more scarier than the last. No one was climbing up the walls or hiding in a corner. No, these three boys were not scared of anything. They would face anything that crossed their path. The Peacemillion reached the planet Saturn and landed. "Ok, this is where I drop you three off. For now on, you are on your own, I am not going near that colony," Howard was also scared like Trowa and Wufei.  
The pilots entered their gundams and flew over to the haunted colony, as Howard flew back to the earth at the speed of light. As they got closer, they could hear this very haunted sound, very eerie and scary. "What could be causing this noise?" Quatre asked.  
"I don't know. Are you two scared?" Heero questioned.  
"No, we are not scared," Duo was almost shaking in his pants.  
"Go away, leave me alone," a voice that sounded like a human could almost be heard.  
"Ok, maybe I am scared now," Quatre quivered. He could sense that Heero and Duo was shaking too. "Guys, should we head back?"  
"And hide like cowards? No, we have to find out what that is," Heero replied.  
They all gulped as they ventured closer and closer to a landing spot. They knew that anyone would just run away by now, but they have faced worse than this. They landed and looked around. As they walked around, the haunted sound got more and more scary. They all huddled to each other as they walked around. You could almost hear their teeth chattering. Their hearts were racing, and they felt that this place was the home of Dracula. "Heero, Quatre, can I confess something?" Duo asked.  
"Go ahead," Quatre squeaked the words.  
"This is the most scariest place that I have ever seen, and I am scared," Duo looked away, ashamed.  
Heero placed a hand on Duo's shoulder to comfort him. "It is ok to be afraid, it is natural to be scared. Thanks for telling us."  
Duo has become very close to Heero and Quatre that they always looked out for each other, through all the missions. They heard the sound again, and it made Duo jump. "That is it! I am out of here!" Duo ran towards his gundam.  
Heero stopped him by pulling on his braid. "Don't be a coward! I know this place is scary, but we have to find out what is going on. We will stay for one day, and if we can't figure it out, we leave, deal?"  
Everyone agreed. They also hoped that all of them would be able to stay alive and go back to earth afterwards. As they walked around, Quatre spotted a small house with some light. "Let's stay there, I see light."  
There was no room for arguments as the sound could be heard again. This time much more haunted, and it caused everyone to jump and run. "I hope that we don't have to stay here long, that sound is extremely haunted," Duo squeaked.  
"Maybe this is where Dracula lives, and he doesn't want company," Heero was trying to stay calm and not get scared. But each time the sound was heard, it was more and more haunting.  
They ran to the house, and walked in. What they saw was a candle beside a small child, possibly scared to speak or move. Duo walked over and kneeled down. "It's a girl, and she looks real young, search the house for any other survivors."  
Heero and Quatre search the whole house, but found nothing. "We looked everywhere, and found no parents. What should we do?"  
"You should turn around and go away. I warned you once already, leave the girl, she is safe," came the voice again.  
Duo picked up the girl and held her in his arms, "We will leave, but we take the girl with us."  
"No, I said leave the girl, and GET LOST!" The voice yelled.  
The girl was not scared, and as Duo held her, she relaxed. "I demand to see who you are!" Duo demanded.  
A figure appeared out of the shadows, to reveal Dracula. "My name is Dracula, and you will leave that girl here."  
The girl woke up and spoke, "Dracula, please, I am very hungry, and my parents are dead, let me go!"  
"Child, I promised your parents that I would raise you, but you agreed to be my slave, remember?" Dracula asked in a very eerie voice.  
"I was only like three when I said that, it has been three years since, I think you should let me go," the girl snapped.  
"Don't yell at me!" Dracula slapped the girl.  
"Heero, I don't like this guy, lets take him," Quatre smiled.  
Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at Dracula, "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."  
Dracula was not afraid. "If you fire that, you might hit the girl."  
Duo looked up to see that the colony had a black covering to block the sun. "Heero and Quatre, distract him, I have an idea."  
The two nodded and started to talk with Dracula. That gave Duo just enough time to enter Deathscythe, the name of his gundam, and fly up. With the beam scythe, he sliced a hole that let the sun shine on the colony. "Great idea Duo," Heero commented.  
Dracula melted as the sun touched his skin and Quatre picked up the girl. "It's ok, you are coming with us."  
The girl smiled and went with Heero and Quatre as they walked back to their gundams and left the haunted colony. Everyone returned to the earth and the girl regain full health, now being taken care of by all of the members of Preventers. The haunted colony wasn't haunted anymore, and the people returned to find that the sun was back and shining. Dracula was destroyed, never to return again. The Preventers gave the girl the name "Brave Jasmine" because she lived for three years on that haunted colony and she survived. Jasmine stayed with Preventers and helped out, and the gundam pilots like to make her smile and laugh.  
THE END 


End file.
